skatoonyfandomcom-20200215-history
Factories
Every episode, eliminated contestants get flung to a random factory. The factory changes every episode. Season 1 Skatoonyfactory-sandpaperfactory.png|Sandpaper Factory Skatoonyfactory-dentistsconvention.png|Dentist's Convention Skatoonyfactory-manurefactory.png|Manure Factory|link=https://skatoony.wikia.com/wiki/I_Stink,_Therefore_I_Am Skatoonyfactories-sewagefactory.png|Sewage Factory Skatoonyfactory-porcupinesancturary.png|Porcupine Sanctuary Skatoonyfactory-mousetrapfactory.png|Mousetrap Factory Skatoonyfactory-reallyhardmattresscompany.png|Really Hard Mattress Company Skatoonyfactory-africa.png|Africa Skatoonyfactory-australia.png|Australia Skatoonyfactory-northpole.png|North Pole Skatoonyfactory-80sdisconightclub.png|80's Disco Nightclub|link=https://skatoony.fandom.com/wiki/Hoo_Loves_You,_Baby! Skatoonyfactory-secondhandsockdepot.png|Secondhand Sock Depot|link=https://skatoony.fandom.com/wiki/Quizatori_Gladihost Skatoonyfactory-brokenglassfactory.png|Broken Glass Factory Skatoonyfactory-liverandonionicecreamfactory.png|Liver & Onion Ice Cream Factory Skatoonyfactory-tarpits.png|Tar Pits Skatoonyfactory-ratperfumefactory.png|Rat Perfume Factory Season 2 Skatoonyfactory-concretepillowfactory.png|Concrete Pillow Factory Angry Pig World.png|Angry Pig World Planet Dung.png|Planet Dung Dirty Diaper Factory.png|Dirty Diaper Factory Skatoonyfactory-landotrash.png|Land o' Trash Toenail Warehouse.png|Toenail Warehouse Faulty Bagpipe Superstore.png|Faulty Bagpipe Superstore Miniature Village.png|Miniature Village Compost World.png|Compost World Spikey Spike Factory.png|Spikey Spike Factory Spikey Spike Shipping.png|Spikey Spike Shipping Skatoonyfactories-supergassygutbeansshipping.png|Super GassyGut Beans Shipping Fernando Fernando Fernando and Xcquankly's Freakshow Circus.png|Fernando Fernando Fernando and Xcquankly's Freakshow Circus Human-Animal Hybrid Genetics Lab.png|Human-Animal Hybrid Genetics Lab Galactic Garbage.png|Galactic Garbage Season 3 Sweaty Footballer's Pants Depot.png|Sweaty Footballer's Pants Depot Faulty Bagpipe Superstore.png|Faulty Bagpipe Superstore (Although this isn't the error in the UK Version) Skatoonyfactory-rejectedhotdogmeatfactory.png|Rejected Hot Dog Meat Factory Leftover School Dinners Dump.png|Leftover School Dinners Dump Pointy Pin Factory.png|Pointy Pin Factory Home for One Hit Wonders.png|Home for One Hit Wonders Skatoonyfactory-brokenclockfactory.png|Broken Clock Factory skatoonyfactory-tarpits1.png|Tar Pits (with T-Rex) Worm World.png|Worm World skatoonyfactory-giantfrogfactory.png|Giant Frog Factory Skatoonyfactory-giantfrogfactory1.png|Giant Frog Factory Awakens Skatoonyfactory-giantfrogfactory2.png|Giant Frog Factory skatoonyfactory-gravyrecycling.png|Gravy Recycling Skatoonyfactory-hotdogfactory1.png|Hot Dog Factory skatoonyfactory-roboworld.png|Robo-World: Turning People Into Products for Over 20 Years Seasonal Skatoonyfactory-fakehollyfactory.png|Fake Holly Factory skatoonyfactory-rottenpumpkinworld.png|Rotten Pumpkin World Fanmade (Welcome to Everyone) Rotten Egg Dump.png Elderly Acres.png Justin Beiber Merch.png Rejected Makeup.png Smokey be like WHAT.png Trivia *Sometimes, there is no chimney for the factories. Some examples of factories with no chimneys are in Season 1. **There is a goof in To The Quiz Cave where the Really Hard Mattress Company appears with a chimney after Round 2. *In Hoo Loves Ya, Baby!!!, there's a disco ball in the place of the chimney. That factory is one of the few things to have something coming out of it, the item being spotlights, the others being the factories in Quiziatori Gladihost and It Could Be You. **In Quiziatori, the Secondhand Sock Depot has fumes of foot odor flying out from the roof. In ICBY, the Compost World has some of its compost oozing out of the roof, with some of it actually outside on the parking lot. *The episode Quizoo is the only episode where the contestants land in different continents of the world, thus being Africa, Australia, and the North Pole. Another episode, Sports Academy, is the only episode where a billboard replaces the chimney. The billboard shows an angry pig, of course, cuz it's called the Angry Pig World. *In Out to Sea and I Spy, You Quiz, they are the only episodes to feature a boat as a stand in for the factories. I Spy, You Quiz does feature a factory, but when they go out to sea, a boat named after the factory is shipping the items to land, making it the stand in for the factory. In Out to Sea, there is absolutely no factory in this episode. **The boat named Super Gassygut Shipping, which ships patented Super Gassygut Baked Beans, is shipping them to land, which makes it the stand in. Its beans are actually used in the second round of play. In the episodes Dinosaurs, and Quiz to the Future, they feature Tar Pits as the stand in factory. *In Dinosaurs, they were in Pre-Historic Times, meaning that factories didn't exist at the time, so that's where the Tar Pits came to play. In QTTF, while they were traveling back in time, Chudd ejects Emily(UK) or Hilli(NA) out of the quizblock and back into Pre-Historic times with all the hungry dinosaurs. *In Destination: Moon, instead of sending Chloe(UK)/Madeline(NA) to a factory on Earth, they sent them back into space into the Galactic Garbage. Category:Content Category:Lists